


A Good Man

by Fantine_Black



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Consent Issues, Consequences, F/M, Gaslighting, Memory Loss, Mind Rape, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: “Have you any idea what it is like, Charles, not knowing who the fuck you are in love with? Twenty years!”Moira needs answers from the man who took them all away.





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed Moira to have some closure on what Charles did to her in both First Class and Apocalypse. It's two years later and I'm still fuming.

“Good luck, Professor.”

A sendoff, for now. He’d always known they’d meet again, but Magda was an unexpected – and ultimately heartbreaking – development in Erik’s life, and even Charles’s own. He’d never had higher hopes for Erik than when he’d met her, and started actually bonding with humans. It’s where his own idea for integration had come from, and more importantly, why it had started taking serious shape. He would never let anything separate Erik’s family, from within or without. There was good evidence,  after all, that the X gene was not in fact completely dominant, and that Erik’s children – or some of them – might only be carriers.

But what were all his theories when paired with a dead daughter, a dead wife? What were all their powers against raw fear and malicious intent of ordinary humans? Though he did see it as yet another crucial bit of evidence that both integration and education were of paramount importance, he hadn’t brought it up. And whatever balm their old connection could be on Erik’s terrible grief, it wasn’t enough, and Charles could respect that.

His friend wasn’t free.

And neither was he.

He hadn’t let himself appreciate how terribly he’d missed her until she was again by his side, saving the world. His girl, Moira, his Scottish blooded all American firebrand.  He remembered, though he’d never tell her, the intense grief of his future self, in the Sentinel timeline, at her loss. It was wrong of them to be separate, of that he was now certain. Who said you could only ever love one person? They’d find a way, they had to, now. At least he’d made a start.

He zoomed to the lab, but found it empty. That was strange. With Raven and Hank occupied, he’d rather expected her to keep an eye on it. Still everything had been neatly left – perhaps a little too neatly. Moira had said she wanted to do a few experiments on both his tissue and whatever was left of En Sabah Nur. Her workspace was spotless, however – and empty.

“Moira?” He’d got into the habit of voicing his thoughts again, as not to alarm the children, but now felt he was doing it when nobody was there. He did a quick mental sweep – and found Moira in his office, thank goodness.

“Darling,” he said, having sped there a little faster than this chair model was comfortable with. She was standing near his desk, gliding her hands over the enormous beer glass that had been gifted to him on the day of their first meeting. He smiled. “Good times.”

“You really drank this is all in one go, didn’t you?” she said.

“Yes,” he said, moving toward her. “And it really was harder than it looks.” He pulled her into his lap. “How are you, my dear mutant?”

She looked askance. “Has Erik left?”

“Yes,” he said. He kissed her neck. “He always said he would.”

“That’s unfortunate.” She stood up. “Charles, I leave at nine.”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

He turned around to face her as she sat down in front of his desk, in the same chair Raven had chosen when she’d first returned a few weeks earlier. “I meant to tell you earlier, but you’ve been busy these past days. Hank and Raven know.”

He spluttered. “Moira, you know you can come to me when something’s wrong. There’s no reason to leave.”

She looked at him. “I have to pick up my son. David. I did mention him.”

He shook his head. “Dearest, I’m so sorry. Of course he’s welcome. I’ll bring in cake –”

“Charles, I’m not coming back.”

He blinked. “Now, Moira, don’t be rash. I know everything is a mess right now, but that’s why I’m here. For David too. I imagine his school’s still closed?”

“Yes, he’s with his Nana. He’s very scared.”

“Then bring him over.” He grinned. “I’d love to meet him.”

She frowned. “Did you hear what I just said, Charles?”

“Of course. And you must naturally go and see him at once. If I’d known this before I would have helped you get him earlier.” When she said nothing he moved over to her. “Moira, the whole world is in disarray right now. I think the school might be the absolute safest place for him.”

“I wonder what his father has to say about that.”

“I’ve been persuading parents to let their kids attend this school for years. Besides, I doubt you’d need my help to convince him.” He took her hands. “Moira, I didn’t want to say anything before because things are so hectic right now. But sweet, if you’ll have me – I’d love to be a father to your son.”

She looked at him and smiled. “O, isn’t that perfect. Isn’t that just perfect.” She stood up. “Charles, you are good, I’ll give you that.”

He blinked. “Why are you angry?”

She turned back. “Angry? I’m intrigued. This is genius.” She turned away. “No trouble in court. David in easy reach. PR off the charts, and, bonus, you get to rape me whenever you want.” She snorted. “You’re brilliant.”

He felt as if he’d been doused in ice water. “Dearest, you’ve asked me not to read your mind and I’ll respect that. But I don’t think I deserve what you’ve just said. Could you please explain yourself?”

She closed her eyes. “Charles, at this point, I really shouldn’t have to. But we’re never gonna talk about it, are we?”

He looked up. “Talk about what?”

She sat back down and took his hands into hers. “Charles Xavier. You are the greatest, most loving person I’ve ever met.” Then she pulled up her shoulders. “That’s why I can’t understand why you’ve  raped me.”

He pulled back. “I have not.”

She looked away, took a breath. “You have violated,” she said, here her voice nearly broke, “the deepest part of my person, without my knowledge or consent.” She looked up. “How is that not rape?”

He turned away. “That’s not what happened. Moira, you know that’s not what happened.”

Moira bit her lip. “I can’t be sure of anything that’s happened, Charles. I haven’t been for twenty years.”

Charles closed his eyes. “I know it wasn’t right. I’ve said it wasn’t right. But I tried to protect everyone around me, Moira, especially you, and you don’t get to call me a… sex offender because…”

“Rape is never about sex,” she said dispassionately.

“It bloody well is,” he said. “And if you suggest I got… got _off_ on it…”

She looked at him. “Well, did you?”

“Of course I bloody didn’t!” He looked at her. “Jesus, what do you take me for?”

“I don’t know, Charles,” she said. “I don’t know anything anymore.”

“Moira. I gave you everything back. Every single memory, how you’ve experienced it. With your own mind. It is all you.”

She crossed her arms. “Suppose that’s true, Charles. And I have nothing else to go on, here. Why me? Why just me?”

Charles swallowed. “I didn’t want to do more damage than I absolutely had to.”

“You could have messed with Stryker. Or my boss. That would have squashed it.”

“Moira. I didn’t think. I was very ill. I would never do now what I’ve done then…”

“No?” Her eyes flashed. “Because what you’ve done now feels remarkably similar. When you’re sick, you want me there. It’s when you’re not sick, Charles, that’s when you get dangerous.”

He threw his head back. “So what do you want me to do about it? I’ve said I’m sorry, Moira. I’ve said I was wrong. What else do you want me to do? Get on my knees?”

“So that’s what it was, then.” She crossed her arms. “You wanted to punish me.”

He shook his head. “Moira, it wasn’t your fault – ”

“No, it wasn’t!” She shouted. “It wasn’t my fault! I did the only thing I could do, and you…” She sank back on the chair. “You said those suits were bulletproof!”

“I thought they were,” Charles said. “Hank had meant to do that, he’s told me. I suppose he got distracted.” He sighed. “But if those suits were bulletproof, why on earth did you shoot –”

“Because that’s who I am!” she shouted again. “I trust my gut, I act, Charles, and –” She put her hands in front of her face. “O God, the therapy…”

He moved back. “Moira, darling, please,” he said. “You’ve done so well, breathtakingly well, since then. Can’t you take some pride in that?”

She looked at him. “Do you know why I became a scientist?” she said. “Because, be honest, Charles, I’m not exactly the type.”

He gave a smile. “I reckon you’re not.”

“Because I couldn’t trust my own senses, Charles. Or my memory. I had to check everything I saw against data. Hard evidence.”

He looked away. “And look how well you’ve done.”

“My ex-husband owes you a handshake,” she said. “He cheated on me for years. Told me I wouldn’t amount to anything. Kept saying I was seeing things.” She snorted. “I almost believed him.”

“My darling, that is terrible.” He put a hand on her arm. “Was he always like that?”

“I knew he was an asshole,” Moira said. “But I wasn’t getting any younger. And obviously my career wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, I was stuck up on someone I’d never met.” She gripped her arms. “Mom said I was making myself sick. That this would shock me out of it.” She looked up. “Have you any idea what it is like, Charles, not knowing who the fuck you are in love with? Twenty years!”

He grabbed her shoulders. “So you do love me. Don’t you see, Moira? We’ve found each other again. And I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“But you kept me in the dark.” She looked at him. “For twenty years! Why did you do that?”

Charles clenched his fists. “I first I thought it for the best. Then – Moira, I didn’t cope well. I really didn’t cope well. When I’d pulled myself together – dearest, I was much too late.”

“So why now?”

“Because you came back to me.” He embraced her. “Dearest, you came back to me. Everything I’d done couldn’t keep you away. You did it yourself. It was all you.” He kissed her head. “I’m so proud.”

She pulled away. “Charles. I’m leaving you.”

He turned around. “Why? What more do you want from me? I give my love, you don’t want it. I beg forgiveness, you throw it in my face, I – ”

“You’ve never begged my forgiveness,” she said. “You do exactly what you want, and you will keep doing that.”

“That is not true,” Charles spat. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because you’ve done it to me,” Moira said. “Twice.” She walked over to him. “You didn’t even tell me. You didn’t even let me beg.”

“How could that possibly have made any difference?” Charles said. “You have a strong mind, Moira, fighting you would have hurt, it would have caused damage. I’m not proud of what I did, but it was the kindest possible way –”

“And so you just took!” Moira said. “Took all I’d wanted and left me with nothing! Not even a cover story! Just one single kiss –”

“Then kiss me again,” Charles said. “Let me make it up to you. For the coming twenty years. Fifty. Let me give you what I took.”

Moira went very still. Then she shook her head. “Just the one,” she said. “Like last time.”

He stared at her. “I’m not going to do it again.”

“Yes, you are,” she said, smiling through her tears. “But I want you to know what you are doing.”

He was crying. “Please don’t do this, Moira. Please.”

“I loved you, Charles,” she said. “So much…”

“Please,” he said, clutching her waist. “O, Moira, please.”

But she kissed his lips, then waited, trembling. At last he dipped into her mind.

_Don’t take David. Please don’t take David._

He choked up. “Just go, Moira. Go. Please go.”

She looked like she’d been granted divine mercy, and he turned his chair away. After she’d left the room, he sent her a last greeting.

_You’re better than I ever was. Go hug your son, my darling._

She sent back gratitude and fear. _Thank you, Charles. I wish you well._

Charles poured himself a whisky.       

~Fin~


End file.
